


Nya/Nyas

by chippp



Series: Marcanne Stories! [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, anne boonchuy - Freeform, hc that marcy uses neopronouns, i really d o n t know what to tag this, marcanne, please read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippp/pseuds/chippp
Summary: So I wanted some practice using neopronouns, so I got the idea to write this! Hc that Marcy uses nya/nyas and wants to tell anne!
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Series: Marcanne Stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Nya/Nyas

Marcy played with the hem of nyas shirt. Nya wanted to tell Anne about nyas pronouns, but nya was nervous. Anne had been nyas girlfriend for a while now, so nya trusted her, but there was also the chance that Anne wouldn’t accept nya. 

A knock at nyas door and Anne’s voice snapped Marcy out of nyas thoughts. “Marmar, you in there?” Nya smiled running to the door, “Hey Anne!” Anne smiled, “Hey.”  
———————  
“I’ll have the chocolate,” Anne said. She gestured to Marcy, “And she’ll have the bugs and cream.” Marcy internally cringed at the use of she. Nya had made up nyas mind. Nya was gonna tell her.

The two sat down with their ice cream on a bench. After a minute of silence Marcy looked over at Anne. Nya took a deep breath, “hey Anne?” She looked over. “So, uhm, I have been thinking and I-I…would it be ok if you called me by nya/nyas instead of she/her? It’s something I’ve been thinking about, and I was reading a-about neopronouns on my phone and i guess it’s ok if you think it’s weird and-“ Anne interrupted nya, “Marc, you’re fine. Of course I’ll do that. It’s not weird or anything, it’s just you!”

Nya smiled, “you mean it?”

Anne nodded. Marcy smiled, “thank you.”

“No problem! So, uh, if you don’t mind asking, how do you use nya and nyas?”

Marcy smiled, “It’s like, um, if you wanted to say ‘She bought her a drink’, it would be ‘nya bought nyas a drink.’ I know it’s a bit weird at first, but it’d mean a lot to me.”

Anne smiled, “of course!”  
—————  
After a bit of practice, Anne had it down. “I love my girlfriend-“ she looked to Marcy, “wait is girlfriend ok?” Nya nodded, smiling. Anne continued, “ok, ok. I love my girlfriend, nya is super cute and really knows a lot about nyas, ummm…uhhhh…friends? I don’t know where I was going with that.”

Marcy smiled, small tears coming to nyas eyes, “it’s fine.” nya threw nyas arms around her, “thank you. thank you so much. you don’t know how much this means to me.” 

Anne looked into nyas eyes, wiping some tears and placing a soft kiss on nyas forehead, “aww don’t cry! I’d do anything for you, you know that!” Nya sniffed, “but i’m just happy.”

Anne smiled, “My girlfriend is amazing! Nya is the sweetest person I know. Nya is also extremely cute, the cutest person ever. Nya is also very smart and draws nyas thoughts in nyas notebook.” She noticed Marcy’s huge smile, “I’m very happy to call nya my girlfriend because I’ll love nya no matter what.”

Marcy smiled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if i used them wrong at any part or if I used she/her on accident! I wrote this for practice using neopronouns, so constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
